Puppies, Chocobos & Angels! Oh my!
by Polish
Summary: Due to an experiment by Hojo, Zack gets turned into a 4 year old, then in an attempt to "Fix" the matter Hojo, gives the "supposed" antidote to Cloud who then gets turned into a 2 year old. Now its up to our favorite SOLDIERS to play Parents Oh my Indeed!
1. Oh SNAP!

Me: Hello again! It's a me! Polish! Fresh from Dragon Studios! Comes a brand spankin new fic!

Leon: Polish seriously just get on with the fic! It took you THIS slaggin long to get it ready just put it out there already!

-Clong!-

Leon: OW! Frag women!

Me: As I was saying welcome to my new fic, for those of you that loved my fic Riku there is something I must tell you, just so you know Im STILL working on the rewrite of it, so please just wait a bit longer, Im still in college although I'm close to getting out so hopefully by THEN things will be a bit better! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or FFVII Crisis Core, or a bunch of other things! ^^, I'd also like to say that is is for Xiaa from Y!gallery her Bath time story and Pet trainer Genesis Story is adorable! Go read it!

* * *

Puppies, Chocobos & Angels Oh my!

Chapter Name? OH SNAP!

In the world of Gaia 7, Shinra Electric Company works to provide power to the people; as a way of protecting the people an elite group called SOLDIER was created, among that elite group was

Zackary Fair, Second class SOLDIER, student of Commander Angeal Hewley, and best friend to General Sephiroth, the red general Genesis Rhapsodos and is usually found to be happy, hyper, (Angeal Hewleycan contest to this) and playful like a puppy. Not today, today he had to go to Hojo, and after having been made to take a shot, was feeling less than happy.

"Ugh…My shtomach" he slurred as his vision blurred, as he tried to make his way to Angeal's & Genesis' apartment. He managed to get there, but it was a matter of getting in the right code. He groaned again as he placed his hand on the wall to steady himself, while the other was to his mouth to keep himself from hurling what was in his stomach up and on the floor. He managed the code before entering.

"Angeal!" He called out slightly slurred speech, as he stumbled and managed to take off his shoes swaying as he did until he managed to stumble over to the couch and slump down.

"Angeal are you here?" he managed to call out one more time before passing out

In Angeal's room, he and Genesis were rather indisposed… hmp, not going into detail at the moment. Anyway, when they heard the call Angeal groaned, and made to get up,

"Oh no you don't! I've been waiting for this for a month now! A month! Since you were sent on that damn mission! You are not taking that way, besides the puppy needs to learn not to run to you for every little thing!" Genesis snapped blue/green eyes flashing.

"Sigh, your right, now where were we?" Angeal agreed with a smirk, diving back in for a kiss.

At 3 in the morning Angeal found he couldn't sleep, something just didn't seem right, he couldn't place it but, something just wasn't right. He lay in his bed watching Genesis sleep, and trying to figure out just what it was when it hit him… Zack! He had called for him about something when he returned home, but that was about it. He hadn't asked or called for anything else, and come to think about it his voice did sound slightly slurred when he'd heard it.

"That's it I'm going to check on him!" he said barely above a whisper, he slipped out of bed and put on his housecoat, he left the room silently so that he didn't wake Gen. He made his way over to where he could smell his puppy. "The couch" he whispered to himself, "He's on the couch, it must have been something for him stay on the couch, normally he's in his room."

"Sigh, come on pup, let's get you to bed" he said quietly as he rounded the couch to get his student that was steadily becoming like a son to him. He rounded the couch expecting to see a sleep Zack Fair, with his dark black spikes sticking everywhere, open his ever blue eyes, he wasn't prepared to see a clump of clothing, material, and armor, etc. instead.

"How many times do I have to tell him to pick up his things and that dirty clothes go in the hamper!" Angeal grumbled as he reached down to grab said items. He grabbed the bundle of cloth only to find it heavier than it should be.

"?" Angeal thought, before he head a whimper, 'Ok what has Zack brought home now!' he thought as he grabbed the clothes in a more firm grip and ripped it upward causing something fairly small to fall out of it.

'It better not be that blonde kid again! I told him he can't keep him just because he looks like a Chocobo!' Angeal thought as he made his way over to the small thing.

He bent down to see what it was, it moved and sprang for him, and Angeal didn't have a chance before it attached itself to his front.

_Me: Then in proceeded to latch onto his face and impregnate him with an alien spawn in his chest, that would then burst through his rib cage!_

_Twack! _

_Me: Owie! –holds head-_

_Leon: Sambamaster and Oranges are both away, so its up to me to keep you on track! So get back on track woman!_

_Me: Alright! Alright already! Ya didn't have ta hit me yeh fragger!_

Anyway, He bent down to see what it was, it moved and sprang for him, and Angeal didn't have a chance before it attached itself to his front.

"Gak!" was Angeal's only reply as he fell backwards onto the couch,

There were a lot of things that he was prepared for, floods? Check! Fires? Check! Wutai forces? Double check! But this, this was a bit much; he looked down and saw two ever blue eyes twinkling at him.

"Daddy! Goo mowning!" a high pitched voice said, causing Angeal to get a better look at the "thing" attached to his chest.

He blinked and looked closer at it spiky black hair, ever blue eyes, natural tan… his eyes bucked, and he felt faint, it was Zack, his student. Only a bit more improved he now had puppy ears that flopped down on his hair, a cute fuffy tail, and what looked like claws, and canines of a dog.

"Oh dear lord, I'm killing Hojo" was all Angeal said before passing out.

* * *

End! No not really just the end of this chapter! ^^ so what ya think? Also, review darn it! Review! I don't get that many….-sobs!-

Leon: Just do it so she'll stop crying! –holds umbrella—


	2. OH! Come on! Seriously!

Me: HELLLLLLOOOOOOOOO CLEVELAND!'

Leon: Women! We do NOT live in Cleveland!

Me: I know that! I'm just reminiscing Drew Carey! –shine—

Leon: Ugh! Must you shine!

Me: Yes! Also, I'd like to personally Thank Everyone that has reviewed, Yeah! Gives me confidence! And encourages me to write!

Me: Now Leon! Do the Disclaimer!

Leon: Just so you know Polish only owns the crazy ideas in her head, not Final Fantasy, if she did she'd probably be living the high life right about now!

Leon: There it's done! When do Sambamaster and Oranges get back again?

Me: Dunno… They really didn't say!

Leon: Argh! WHY ME!

* * *

Puppies' Chocobos & Angels Oh my!

Chapter 2! OH COME ON! SERIOUSLY!

"Daddy!" a voice sing-songed to Angeal as he started to awaken, "Daddy! Wakey wakey! Daddy time to gwet up!"

"Muurp! Genesis I told you don't call me that at work" Angeal says sitting up, and feeling a weight on his lap

"Daddy! Goo Mowning again!" a high pitched hyper sounding voice said, Angeal's eyes snapped open,

"You mean it wasn't a dream!" he exclaimed as he took in the chibi Zack, "Z…Zack?" he asked looking closer at the now chibified 2nd class.

"Yeah, Daddy! Mowning!" the chibi shouted out loudly, as he waved his hands in the air, it took Angeal a minute to realize that said 2nd class was 1.) indeed no matter how many times he tried to shake himself awake was a chibi, and 2.) That said chibi was currently very much nekkid.

"Oh!" Angeal exclaimed while blushing he pulled out Zack's old shirt from the pile and slipped it over the chibi's head, it was mostly too big for him.

Angeal was close to panic at this point, he now had a chibi Zack to look after, and could only think of one person who could have possible done this.

"Hojo" he growled blue eyes glowing slightly.

(When in doubt blame Hojo! Cuz, it's probably his fault!)

"Buh ba ba baaaa da da da da daaa!" Chibi!Zack burgled cheerfully,

The situation hit Angeal clear between the eyes, "Oh shit! I am soo screwed!" he said aloud as he tried to get his sleep addled brain to work, Sephiroth! Yeah he'd go and get him, no wait…I can't leave a chibi alone by himself! Maybe I could wake Gen up, no bad idea! Very bad idea! With Gens temper who knows what will happen! Angeal thought as he paced around the room Not noticing puppy!Zack mimicking him and giggling slightly.

"Hey how old are you anyway?" he asked looking at his chibi student.

"Fwour! Daddy! You knew that!" said the hyper pup giving Angeal a "are you stupid?" look.

"Right, figures" Angeal remarked with a sweat drop,

He walked over to his coat and pulled out his cell phone, to call Sephiroth.

Ring! Ring! Ring! (Insert One Winged Angel here)

"Hello?" Sephiroth growled on the other end annoyed that he had to be awoken at such an ungodly hour!

"Sephiroth! I need you to come to my place immediately! Its an emergency!" Angeal practically yelled out,

"Angeal? Is this really important!" Sephiroth said again calmly, but don't let that fool you he's pissed!

"Yes, Seph it is; it's Za…ZACK! GET DOWN FROM THERE BEFORE YOU HURT YOURSELF! Was shouted into the phone followed by a thump, crash, and crying…before the line went dead for a few seconds before JUST GET HERE! Was shouted out and the phone went dead.

Sephiroth just stared at his PHS and considered just going back to sleep. But as it sounded like it was important he got up.

He got up, showered, dressed and walked ACROSS the hall to Angeal & Genesis apt. He knocked on the door, trying to be quiet and not wake up the neighbors. Ok…no he didn't knock he fraggin banged on the door before it was opened and he was dragged in.

"Angeal…you do know that I happened to LIVE across the HALL! And that you could have just WALKED over and came to TALK to me like a "NORMAL" person right?" he asked patiently although still annoyed.

"Seph! Man, am I glad to see you! This little monster has been driving me crazy! You have to help me!" Angeal practically sobbed out as he clung to his friend.

"Uh huh..." he said not really used to the whole PDA, as he pushed his friend off of him.

"Now really just what the… hell? " Sephiroth trailed off as he got a good look at what had caused his friend to call him in the middle of the night!

A chibi Zack Fair with puppy features was staring back at him, with wide chibi eyes and the powers of cute! Cute!

"Uh…Angeal? Why do you have a child in your apartments that looks like your apprentice?" Sephiroth asked his harried friend while pointing at said chibi.

"You're tall! Awre you daddies frwend?" said chibi asked scrunching up his face cutely.

"I blame Hojo for this mess" Angeal said lying facedown on the couch as he tried unsuccessfully to smother himself in its folds. (Again, when in doubt BLAME HOJO! Cuz it's usually his fault!)

"Hn…I knew you were into experimenting but I didn't think that you'd willingly go ahead and allow that psycho near your apprentice in order to turn him into a real puppy!" Sephiroth quipped.

"WHAT! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT ZACK REALLY WAS WITH HOJO UNATTENDED!" Angeal practically screamed quietly of course because he didn't what to wake up one of the resident psychos in the house.

"Yeah, I just checked my PHS and he had an appointment with him" Sephiroth stated.

"The words Zack, Hojo, and alone do NOT belong in a sentence together EVER!" Angeal managed to get out when said chibi tired of being ignored jumped collided with his lower back and began to bounce.

"Ugh! Zack! Stop bouncing before Daddy gets sick!" Angeal said not realizing his slip as he sat up causing the chibi to roll over backwards with a soft oof!

Angeal sighed as he stood up, with said chibi; wishing for a drink.

"Seph, cold you get me a drink? Something strong that way when Gen finds out I'll be good and pissed before he kills me." Angeal said holding Chibi!Zack on his lap,

Sephiroth was about to get up when he heard a noise coming from the bedroom. Angeal stood up and looked at the door that Genesis had just come out of.

"Oh slag!" Angeal swore as he made sure that Zack was still on the couch.

* * *

Blame Xiaa for this her mini anthro Zack and Cloud are just too cute! No really I blame her fully for this idea!

-Giggles- Lol, I love this fic, I've actually been just sitting on the first two chapters for the last year, so I thought why not? Anyway, I'm glad for the reviews, please continue to do so it builds my confidence! ^^


	3. Genesis Awakens! Omg! Run!

Me: Hello! Everybody!

Everybody: HI POLISH!

Leon: Woman this is NOT The Simpsons

Me: Quiet you! I'm working!

Leon: No, you're not!

Me: Yes I am! Now shush! Meh mums back from the HP so now I'm clear to write!

Leon: Ugh…when do they get back again?

-Doors burst open-

Oranges: HEEEELLLLLLLOOOOO SPRINGFIELD!

Leon: Oranges! We do NOT live in Illinois! –hugs him—

Me: Close to it –coughs out—

Sambamaster: Hello again Polish, how are you? And Leon she hasn't been too bad on your nerves. –Grins—

Leon: I DON'T CARE! I'm going next on vacation! –Stomps out-

Sambamaster: Love ya! Missed ya! –hugs him—

Leon: o.0 –Is hugged—

Me: -Cackles- Oh, yeah! Sambamaster high on sugar is just too funny!

Leon: Help me! –Waves hand, while still being hugged by Sambamaster and now oranges-

Oranges: Happy Huggles! –glomps him more-

Me: Oh what the, hey! –glomps on too-

**EDIT! This WOULD! Keyword WOULD! have been out earlier but fanfiction was having a serious seizure or something! GOSH!**

* * *

Genesis Awakens! Omg! Run!

"Angeal? Come back to bed!" Genesis said walking into the room with his housecoat on, thankfully cuz, last time he FLASHED the other poor soul who happened to be there at the time!

"Shite! It's Gen!" Angeal hissed out, looking at Sephiroth hoping he'd have an answer but, before he could shove the tiny chibi out of sight Genesis walked further into the room.

"Angeal, why didn't you wake me; to tell me that Seph's come over! I mean it's the MIDDLE of the night, and all" Genesis said pushing his hair out of his face before placing his hands on his hips.

"Err…well Gen it's like this" Angeal tried to explain,

"What is it another mission? Angie you just got back!" Genesis all but yelled in frustration.

"No Gen it's not another mission, it's something else" Angeal said as he walked over to him to try and comfort him when he noticed that Genesis was looking at something other than him, he turned almost reluctant to see. He caught Sephiroth's eyes which had widened minutely; he also noticed that his stance was a bit more on the defense.

He turned to see Chibi!Zack standing out in the open in clear view of Genesis.

"Hi!" Puppy Zack called out waving at Genesis, Angeal froze, wondering if he could reach his buster sword or Zack before Genesis torched the place in rage. He caught Sephiroth's eye, he only raised an eyebrow. Knowing he was between a rock and a very angry place, he turned to try and run interference.

"Gen…I…uh!"Angeal tried but Genesis was over at puppy!Zack crouching and was currently holding said chibi under the arm pits.

"Gulp!" was Sephiroth's response, he may be psychotic but compared to Genesis? Yeah he takes the cake.

"Angeal…? Who is this child?" Genesis asked while holding the wriggling Zack,

"Um, well you see, there was a bit of an accident…"Angeal started,

"Wait…I know what this is…" Genesis said still looking at the chibi,

"You do?"Angeal said cautiously, moving closer to Genesis,

"He does?"Sephiroth said incredulously,

"Yes…" he said standing up still holding Chibi!Zack,

"YOUR CHEATING ON ME AND THIS IS THE RESULT, AND THE SLUT THAT YOU SLEPT WITH LEFT "THIS". Genesis howled while shaking Zack slightly for emphasis.

"HE'S NOT MINE" Angeal almost shouted, but clocked it just in time.

"THEN WHY DOES HE HAVE PUPPY FEATURES! IS THIS THE RESULT! IT IS ISN'T IT! THAT'S WHY SEPHIROTHS' HERE! HE BROUGHT HIM HERE TO YOU!" Genesis finished huffing with hurt bright glowing green eyes and an angered red face.

"Genesis! That's not! No! I'd never!" Angeal sputtered, while Puppy!Zack just looked up at him curious about all the yelling,

"THEN HOW THE FRAG; DO YOU EXPLAIN THE PUPPY FEATURES? THAT ONLY A SOLDIER WITH ENOUGH MAKO IN HIS BLOOD TO KILL A MARLBORO COULD CAUSE SUCH FEATURES TO APPEAR! I MEAN LOOK AT SEPHIROTH!" Genesis finished pointing at the silver general.

"Hey! Don't bring me into it!" he shouted backing away from said insane crimson general.

"Nrg!" Genesis howled quietly before breaking down and crying still holding the chibi close.

"Aww…don cry! He's my daddy but also you're my mama." Puppy!Zack said patting Genesis' cheek.

"WHAT!" Genesis screeched, whirling around to face Angeal fury once again on his features, all the while still holding said chibi.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Angeal cried looking at the chibi,

"Wewa… He's daddy! You're Mummy! And He's Uncle too!" Puppy!Zack said pointing to everyone in turn. Angeal couldn't take it anymore his eyes rolled back and he tipped sideways.

THUD!

He hit the floor with a loud thud! And lay still there, unmoving leaving Genesis to stare in surprise, and Sephiroth to pinch the end of his nose to ward off the upcoming head ache.

"Ooooh is it naptime? Okway, niwght nwghts!" Zack said as he hopped out of Genesis' arms and settled on Angeal's stomach before falling asleep, fwuffy tail swishing slightly as he slept.

"Sure just leave me to deal with everything! Typical!" was all Sephiroth said as he picked up Angeal's prone from and dumped him on the couch, before turning to Genesis, who still hadn't moved.

* * *

Annnnd CUT! That's all folks! I still can't believe the popularity of this fic, I mean wow; I am seriously just blown away! I must post this on other sites and see just how well it does! ^^ As always please drop a review, if you flame me you **WILL** get an angry zack!chibi knocking on your door with a bag of brazil nuts and a hoard of squirrels from the mafias squirrel Dom. You will hurt with the powers of cute! Polish Out! –Runs off to do homework, and study-


	4. Gen's Temper and What to do Now!

Me: Um… Hi? Wow I seriously can't believe the flack I'm getting off this fic! ^^

Leon: Yeah, cuz you know you suck at writing. –Breezes by-

Me: Shut it Leon! –trips him-

Leon: -Is tripped- Ow! –holds head-

Oranges: Aww there there polish! –hugs-

Me: T_T –is hugged- he is just sooo mean!

Sambamaster: Really Leon she's trying her best y'know

Leon: 9.9

Me: T_T –sniffles-

Leon: .; Ok fine! Sorry

Me: ^^ -shine-

Leon: *sigh* 'why me, why is it always me'

Me: Ok, I have been negligent of this so here we go! I don't own anything except the whole putting it together in my head. Now on with the show!

Me: Gundam fight all set! Ready! Gooo!

Leon: Women this IS not G-Gundam!

* * *

Chapter 4 Gens temper and what to do now!

Sephiroth cautiously approached Genesis, only to stop and balk at what he was currently doing.

Genesis was still standing with his hands clenched jaw set and counting to 50.

"Um…Gen?" Sephiroth started, when Genesis put up one finger for him to pause.

"48…49…50…Ok now I'm good" Genesis said looking for all the world calmer than he was just about 50 secs; ago.

"Ok, so now what do we do?" Sephiroth asked, as he reached down and grabbed chibi!Zack and Angeal. He dumped Angeal on the couch again and then dropped puppy!Zack on his stomach.

"Oof!" was Angeal's reply as he sat up again, coughing harshly from getting a 50 pound chibi dropped on him.

"We kill Hojo, what else?" Genesis said sitting down next to Angeal unconsciously scooping the now chibified Zack Fair onto his lap and stroking his ears earning him a sleepy purr.

Sephiroth tried not to choke at the kawaii overdose, I mean come ON! Who wouldn't want to see that! ^^.

* * *

Ok, sorry for the short chapter next one will be longer honest! It's already mostly done, just needs a bit of fine tuning so to pass the time how about that PSN network ah? (Playstation network) I know I'm not the only one who's pissy about what the frag happened! The next chapter is basically done, I just need to finish a few more things.

And truth be told, I couldnt get anything else in this chapter for some reason, everything else comes in the next chapter, all the good stuff anyway. Polish Out!


	5. Don't Break What isn't Fixed

Leon: Hello? Heeelllooo~!-walks around the studio-

Leon: Wow, there's no one here…that's…eerie… -shudders-

-_Mysterious sound_- Zzzzz!Zzzz!Zzz!Zz!

Leon: What the tss is that? –walks over-

Leon:! What the! Polish! Why are you sleeping in that pile of computer parts?

Polish: Zzz! Snort! Huh? Wha? Leon? Whaazzup lovie?

Leon: Women! –sniffs- Are you drunk! Wheres Oranges and Sambamaster!

Polish: Over there, sleeping off a sweet header. –shakes bottle-

Leon: -shakes head and makes himself walk away-

Polish: I don own nofing, but what I thought up to make up for thish…-slurrs- yeah! –falls back asleep-

* * *

Chapter 5- Don't Break What isn't Fixed

"Ok, guys at a reasonable hour we'll go and confront Hojo." Sephiroth announced getting up and heading for the door.

"Isn't it already a reasonable hour?" Angeal asked his friend looking at the clock, which now read a cheery 6:30 a.m. Midgar standard time.

Sephiroth gave his friend the stink eye, the one fingered salute and waltzed out the door content to go back to sleep until 2pm and just try and forget the world.

"Well…I guess we go back to bed then." Genesis said still holding the chibi, who was contenting himself to knaw gently on Genesis fingers.

So they did, when they reached their bed they faced a conundrum do they put Zack in his own bed, or do they keep him with them in their own.

Genesis gave Angeal a look which said "Put him in his OWN bed, I'm going back to sleep!" So Angeal took the chibi back to his own room in the apartment and proceeded to tuck him in.

"There now Zack be good and go back to sleep in your bed." Angeal said tiredly,

"Buwts Daddy! I wan sweep wiff you!" said chibi cried out giving him puppy dog eyes of doom! DOOM I TELLS YA!

"No Zack! You need to sleep in your bed."Angeal said firmly not quite looking at him in order to not get taken in. Zack whimpered slightly, with a sniff as he wriggled out of the covers.

"Now, Now none of that ok? You're a big boy, and such can sleep on your own." Angeal said as he tucked the chibi back into his bed, Angeal looked at his apprentice and couldn't help but notice how small he looked, and how big his bed was. With a sigh he finished tucking him in and with a quick kiss on the forehead left the room leaving the door cracked to let in the hall light.

The whimpering got louder, which then proceeded into sniffles and soft cries. Angeal felt his heart tearing and before he knew what he was doing he has walked back into the room.

He looked at the bed and saw Chibi! Zack curled up, and shaking quietly tears making their way down his cheeks. Angeal picked up the chibi and decided to just put him in bed with him and Gen. It would only be for ONE night, after that Zack would be back to his old self. –Famous last words—

He walked back to his room and saw that Genesis was already asleep. He tucked the chibi in-between himself and Gen and went to sleep, unconsciously snuggling him in the process.

Angeal was the first to wake up at 11:45, he looked over and saw Genesis holding Puppy!Zack close to his chest as they both slept, he couldn't help but smile, and wonder if this is what couples with children feel like.

He finished his thought with a shake of his head and went off to take a shower and cook a late breakfast. He had just finished the small cakes when Sephiroth walked in looking like the living dead, and grumbled something which he took to mean coffee. Which he gratefully surrendered not wanting to deal with a up to late Sephiroth without his coffee; in all actuality it was right up there with Genesis without his morning tea, which he started on then. They decided to wait for Gen to wake up, and made plans on how to deal with Hojo.

Genesis awoke at noon, to a weight on his lower stomach, and something soft tickling his nose. He opened his eyes to see Chibi! Zack curled up on his stomach asleep still and his fwuffy tail tickling his nose. He sighed before pushing the chibi off his stomach and making for the bathroom. –Hey you try having a chibi sleeping on your lower stomach and see you not have to go afterwards!-

Angeal was in the kitchen with Sephiroth having late morning coffee, when he finally left the bathroom. –Man, that guy can spend a good two hours in the bathroom just getting ready!-

"Ok, guys now can we go kill Hojo?" he asked grabbing his own mug to tea that Angeal had made for him.

"Yeah, just let me get Zack ready." Angeal said heading for the bedroom,

**15 MINUTES LATER!**

One very wet and annoyed Angeal, stalked into kitchen depositing a now clean and bouncing Zack into Gen's lap before walking back to the bedroom to change. As soon as he was gone, Sephiroth lost it spectacularly; Genesis just sighed and put the chibi in another chair with a plate of cakes and juice in front of him with instructions to eat.

Angeal came back twelve minutes later and they set out, to Hojo's lab of doom in the Shinra building that was slowly sinking into hell. Puppy! Zack clung to Angeal like an adorable leech in fear of the place of ebil. Hey chibi's have the powers of cute, and anything not cute they pick up on it.

(Oranges: Lol, Angeal now has his own ebil detector! ^^)

Fastforwards…

They reached Hojo's lab in record time and pounded on the door as they waited for Hojo to make his greasy appearance. The door snapped open and there stood Hojo, hair askew and looking greaser than ever.

"What could you possibly be doing here at this hour of the day!" Hojo groused out while trying to find his glasses and comb in which to straighten out his hair, all the while shifting his mug of coffee around as he did so.

"Oh get in here!" Hojo groused out as he skulked back into his lair,

Hojo's Lab of Doom was a depressing thing, Mako tubes, cages and the smell of chemical disinfectant, and sweet sticky blood could be smelled even by non SOLDIERS. It was enough to make Genesis gag, Angeal look uncomfortable, and Sephiroth to have to pull out some Claritin™ to unclog his sinuses.

"Now what did you want! I'm very busy y'know." Hojo spat after finishing off his coffee, even thought it was almost 4 in the afternoon by know.

"This!" Angeal holds up Chibi! Zack for the "Good" Cough! Yeahright!cough!cough! Doctor to see.

"Wow, What a specimen! I'll take that and you can be on your way!" Hojo exclaimed with greedy eyes as he reached for the chibi.

"Daddy!" Chibi! Zack cried out as he clung to Angeal,

"Sigh, Hojo this is Zack Fair, the second class that you saw yesterday! and did something to in order for him to be like this now!" Sephiroth growled out while pinching the bridge of his nose, as Angeal tried to calm the chibi down.

"Oh! Wow I didn't expect that as the result!" Hojo quipped pushing his glasses up his nose.

Fix…him…NOW! Angeal through gritted teeth, Mako eyes glowing slightly as his other hand the one not holding Zack reached for his buster sword.

"Ok, fine! I'll just take him and start trying to figure out what went wrong." Hojo said grabbing the chibi from Angeal and making to close the door to his outer lab on them.

"Oh no you don't!" Angeal snatches said chibi back and holds him close to his chest protectively.

"You'll have to make do with blood" Sephiroth calmly with a slight smile. Hojo felt a chill run down his spine.

"Ok, fine!" Hojo said as he took out a relatively small needle and took some blood.

The Generals Left Hojo to his work as then went back to their own apartments and tried to think of what to do now as they were forced to wait for Hojo to get back with the antidote.

**Later!**

'Hmm…this should be working, but it's not! I need another subject to test it on.' Hojo thought as he looked at the DNA and the chemical mixture in Zack's blood and the antiserum that he had made that should have turned the blood back to normal. He walked out of his lab to get some air…yeah I find this one hard to believe myself. He had just turned the corner when he saw a small blonde kid with hair like a Chocobo.

'Hmm…isn't that the cadet that follows around Fair?'Hojo thought, 'well they certainly do share the same taste in gravi-defying locks, he'll do.'

"Hey you there! Cadet with the blonde hair!" Hojo shouted out gaining the cadets attention.

"Oh, yes sir?" the blonde cadet said turning around, "Is there something I can help you with" –ever polite init he?-

"Um, yes well I could actually Cadet…"Hojo stalled

"Strife sir, Cloud Strife" the Chocobo headed cadet said looking up at the doctor and more than ever cursing his lack of height.

"Yes, I would like it if you came to my lab with me for a minute I have some "cake" that one of the secretaries brought in and well, I certainly can't eat it all, so I was thinking that perhaps a few of the cadets wouldn't mind the treat." Hojo lied through his teeth.

"Ok sure, cakes cake after all." Cloud said innocently

DON'T DO IT YA FOO! THAT CAKE IS A LIE!

(Yes, I had to go there!)

When they reached the lab, Hojo quickly grabbed the cadet and gave him the shot, and before lugging him into a cage, and sitting down with a piece of cake ironically to wait.

**2 hours later**

"Oh shit!" was all Hojo could think as he quickly gathered the cadet and his clothes and ran for the lab door, down several hallways, across the street and up a good 14 flights of stairs. Before finding the Generals hallway and knocking on their door.

Knock! Knock! –Went the door— as he pounded on it

"What now! Did you get the antidote?" Angeal asked as he opened the door and saw Mr. Creepy himself looking decidedly more nervous and dare he say it greasier? Holding what looked like a lump of clothing.

"Um…not quite here!" Hojo squeaked out before thrusting something into his hands.

"Um what is this?" Angeal asked as he looked at the bundle of cloth.

"Oh, uh, nothing! He! He! Welcome to Fatherhood!" Hojo stammered before racing off surprisingly fast for an old guy.

Angeal looks down, and promptly goes into cardiac arrest and faints once again.

Sephiroth hearing the commotion comes over and sees Angeal on the floor with a now chibi! Cloud with Chocobo features. A nekkid 2 year old Chocobo chibi!

With a sigh he picks up the chibi and drags his friend into his apartment and wonders when Genesis is getting back with Zack, and if he should call him and tell him or not.

* * *

Whelp! That's it for now told ya it would be longer! ^^ Also we will get to know where Genesis and Zack chibi! went during this time. Thanks again! And please don't forget to review!


	6. NOTICE

**!IMPORTANT!**

Hey guys hate to do this to you but…. Well I'm not abandoning this fic, but my internet has just been turned off, so updates are really now going to be far and in between my sis said she'd allow me to use her internet every so often otherwise, yeah…. I want to thank everyone for their reviews and I **am** working on the story so hopefully when I get to post again I will have a **TON** of updates for you.

Gomen ne & Ashiteru

Polish

Sambamaster

Leon

Oranges


	7. Welcome to WALMART!

Me: Just so ya know, I'm out of college, and am looking for work, oh gosh! I need a job; we almost had the internetz turned off! TT_TT That was a horror of a thought!

Leon: Really woman it wouldn't have been that bad!

Oranges: Noooooooooooo! I NEEDZ FANFIC AND THE NETZ!

Sambamaster: Oranges stop screamin!

Me: Its true yo!, anyway here's the next chapter LEON! DO THE DISCLAIM!

Leon: Saa… Polish doesn't own anything except the plot, there happy now?

Me: Yes! Also, I saw Transformers 3, man that movie was live! I hope to see the last HP movie this weekend.

**EDIT: Saw it! Loved it! Cried a little! GO SEE IT!**

**EDIT 2: My internet has been turned off, I'm still looking for a job, then it should be able to be turned back on, otherwise it's not happening, and updates will really be slow…slaggin economy!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: WELCOME TO WAL-MART!**

After having returned from Mr. Creepy's lab of doom in the Shinra building that's slowly sinking into the 7th circle of the Pit, they decided to wait and just chill.

Yes, the three horseman of the Apocalypse are just sitting, Sephiroth was perched on the back of the couch, while Angeal was sprawled on it, while Genesis was on the other couch. They were just watching Puppy!Zack play with an all materia on the floor STILL in the shirt that Angeal had placed on him the day before.

"Roll…Roll…Roll… giggle!" Zack giggled before copying it and rolling on the floor while the materia was rolling as well.

"Ok, we need to do something about this."Sephiroth stated watching the chibi roll around on the floor with the small ball of materia.

"How exactly are we going to do this again?" Genesis asked also staring at the chibi that was now trying to pounce on the small ball.

"One of us could go shopping, for baby clothes and other assorted shit" Angeal suggested as he watched the chibi now pick up the small ball of materia, place it on his head and begin to balance it there while doing a small dance and sing show.

**Leon: Man, where do you come up with this stuff!**

**Me: Can it!**

They continued to watch the show for a while, before Sephiroth said, "Ok, so which one of us is going? "

"Not it!" Angeal and Sephiroth said at the same time while placing their index finger on their nose, thus leaving Genesis to deal with the stick.

"What! Oh come on!" Genesis screeched out angrily,

"Oh, you need to learn to be more responsible anyway!" Angeal said still watching the show.

"Grr…fine…you all suck!" Genesis said pouting, before grabbing his copy of loveless and his wallet and stomping out the door.

"How long do you think it'll take him to realize that he forgot something?"Sephiroth asked Angeal who just rolled over and put a pillow over his face.

The door slammed open not a second after he said this emitting Gen into the apartment where he picked up cuddly!Zack and then marched back out the door.

He got down to the First's garage and paused… how the frag was he supposed to get the things he needed PLUS cutie!Zack to the store and back with only his motorcycle? He had a sidecar that he could get but…it wouldn't be safe for a child.

So grumbling and cursing in Wutainese he walked back into the Shinra building found a secretary pushed cutie!Zack in front of her face before demanding the use of her Minivan and child seat.

Said lady who was stuck on the brand of Cute! ™ gave him her keys without really realizing that she had done so. Genesis then retrieved said chibi and walked back to the van. He got in and strapped the child in.

"Still can't believe I have to do THIS!" he groaned as he tried to figure out just **HOW** to get this thing to work! (It's a stick shift)

So after reading the owner's manual they were off to yeah you guessed it Wal-Mart! ™, yeah, it's Wal-mart as in Welcome to Wal-mart! For all your low price needs!

He parked got Chibi Zack out of the back put him in the child seat in one of the carts and went off inside.

"Welcome to Wal-mart!" an elderly gentleman shouted at them as they crossed the threshold.

Genesis sneered and continued on his way to the child-section, as he walked he passed a couple of droids looking for a master Luke Sky something of whatever, in the electronics department, a giant man-eating shark by the name of Mandible or some shit like that in the aquatics department and a man dressed in a red coat carrying a large sword on his back and white hair…and this fool stole his stick! He stomped over to the guy and turned him around.

"Hey! There can be only one red coated, sword carrying, existence angsting bishi in this fic!" he shouted before drop-kicking the man out of the store.

**Leon: Wow…the third wall of canon AND fandom is a crumbling now. –Watches as the wall starts to fall apart—**

**Me: What ya say'n Leon? –Looks at the wall—**

**Me: Err…it wasn't me? –Runs away with laptop—**

**Leon: Why me? Why is it always me! –Pulls out duct tape—**

"That's what I thought, that's what I thought!" Genesis finished before going back to his cart with Zack and continuing down the medieval sword section, bypassed the Princess section where a Plumber and his brother were fighting a giant turtle thing while eating what looked like mushrooms to save a princess with the name of a fruit.

**Leon: Wow, you are just racking up the references today aren't you?**

**Me: To quote my friend Wolf, It's got nothing compared to an average episode of Dr. Who! Those suckers rack up the references left, right and center!**

Genesis continued down the main isle till he hit what looked like an out cove, he parked his cart with Zack and made his way into it. He told Zack to stay while he went to see if this was the children's department. As he went he took a bat from a bin of Convenient Bats ™, and slowly made his way towards a door, he opened it and stared open mouthed at what he was seeing, he could only utter one sentence to what he was seeing.

"**WAL-MART SELLS SEX SLAVES!"** he screamed before turning around and booking it.

He grabbed his cart and took off to the other side of the store; he stopped clutching a stitch in his side.

"Ok, there is only one last thing to do now…." He cringed and looked over to see if he could find any mothers in the area.

He found one, and calmly walked over trying not to seem overly frightening, he managed it while holding said chibi in front of him like an adorable shield.

"Um yes," asked the a red haired women with 6 kids two of which were twins all had red hair except the last two one with mousey brown hair the other with messy black hair with what looked like the rune for sol, asked pleasantly as she turned around,

"Um, yes…hmp! I uh need some help with this!" he stammered while pointing at Puppy!Zack, who smiled happily at the woman,

"Hi!" he cooed happily as he wriggled around in Genesis' hands,

"Ahh! He's so cute! Sure Hun, I'll give you a ha…**KIDS! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT PRANKING YOUR BROTHER!**" the woman cut off with a sudden shout before telling the twins off.

Genesis stepped back slightly at that, the others just looked at him completely calm, Gen wasn't quite sure what he should do, but he needed help and this woman who obviously had so many kids already could be of great help.

The woman turned back around grabbed hold of his hand before taking off at a brisk walk, Genesis was sure his feet left the ground as she practically took off at light speed throwing things into his basket. From clothes, to shoes, to toys, and other baby things all the while alternating between giving him advice and yelling at her six kids and dodging the people who seemed to be indigenous to the area even though this was a Wal-mart!

When the woman finally let go of his hand he felt like it was going to fall off, the woman was cooing over Zack while the other kids seemed to encircle him.

"Why do you look like Gackt-kun? Are you a fan?" the red haired girl asked looking at him,

The one with the messy black hair just stared at him before smiling and asking if he could see his sword for a bit, Genesis found this to be slightly unnerving and said no.

The twins were staring at him before attempting to pull a prank on him, which he averted by stepping backwards, which was a bad idea because it showed weakness of some sort, and they all pounced. The mousey haired girl started firing off questions left and right, the twins were tying his shoes together, the youngest of the red heads was talking to the black haired kid and trying to get some candy (materia) from him as he had stolen it from Genesis pockets when he wasn't looking, and the youngest red haired girl was demanding his autograph as he apparently looked and sounded like Kamui Gackt, as the brown haired one now read his book!

"Woman! I must implore that you gain control of your rowdy brood before I do something irreparable!" Genesis was forced to shout over the din while bunny hopping over to the woman who was getting Chibi!Zack into some new clothes.

The woman turned at the shout and screeched loudly at her brood to sit down, shut up, and stop being pests or they were going in the cart! The kids all stopped what they were doing immediately and did as they were told. Genesis couldn't believe it; with just a simple sentence she had control. Genesis just had to ask, "Ok, how did you do that?"

She just turned to him and said "Well Hun, when you've had as many kids as I have you learn a few things about how to get them to do as their told, plus a good follow through."

"Is there a book out there I could read?" he asked as he finally got his boots relaced the correct way.

"Fraid not dear, parenthood does NOT come with an instruction manual, just like children don't come with a mute button if they did my kids would be on constant mute, and a few others on caption." She finished, "So that should be all dear, I've got to go now! **KIDS GET MOVING!"** and like that she was off into another department.

Genesis stared at the dust cloud before looking down at the chibi before sweat dropping and moving towards the checkout line, he got in line and waited his turn.

(As the fish from SpongeBob)

**THREE HOURS LATER**

"**OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WHY IS THIS TAKING SO FSKING LONG!**" Genesis shouted out for the whole world to hear.

Families all looked at him wondering just what he was doing shouting in a place like this, he finally (cuz, I'm being lazy) left his line and went to a self scan where at light speed he scanned his crap, but when he went to pay the scanner said in a rather cheery yet creepy voice that reminded him of Chiyo Mihama from Azumanga Daioh! Said "Sorry sir but you have scanned one too many items, please go to a register he! he!"

Genesis grumbled his temper rising to the point that he created a fireball and was about to go all berserk when Adorable!Zack hopped out of the cart with a mini buster sword with a battle cry of "Don't worry mommy!" and whacked the demented machine into submission.

"Ok sir please pay now!" came the voice, Genesis still staring at the WTFERY, pulled out his gold card and paid his bill of 1,000,000 Gil. While patting the rather happy chibi on the head like he was a puppy.

**Me: If you look closely you'll see that the name on the card say's Sanzo on it!**

**Leon: You really are racking up the references, and isn't it illegal to use someone elses credit card without permission.**

**Me: Yeah, but Sanzo doesn't know he has it so shh!**

Genesis then proceeded to run out of the demented shopping center, loaded the car and placed the chibi in his seat and then proceeded to break several traffic laws in order to get back to the apartment.

He scaled the walls and climbed into the window and practically threw the things at Angeal.

Angeal and Sephiroth just stared after him, as Puppy!Zack wondered over to one of the bags and in leaning in falls him and huffs cutely as he tries to get out.

Genesis who was clearly pissed almost howled out one sentence.

"Never send me there ever, **ever,** **EVER** **AGAIN**!" before stomping off to his room.

Not two seconds later the door bell rings and its Mr. Creepy, with his own little surprise.

Sephiroth looked up thinking 'Should I tell him? Or just wait for him to come back so he can turn in to a pathetic pile of nerves and drool? Hmm…decisions decisions…'

(Genesis didn't see the now child Cloud yet)

* * *

That's it folks, and I really want to apologize for how long this has taken to get out…yeah… gomen….need a job…**WAHHH!**

The Comment about sex slaves, and convenient bats you'll find in my Riku story which I have yet to get back to on the account of the fact that I can't find my reviewed copy of it on my pc yet, I will find it, and then will work on it. Also, the thing about wal-mart sells sex slaves came from my senior year in high school where I kind of yelled that out randomly in art class….yeah my friend Flare went with it, and added his convenient bats and the line "You fail at snaking!" he even made it into a comic, man I miss that guy!

P.s. I crated a new story please read it and tell me what you think!


	8. Hello! Cloud Chibi! and a Headbutt!

**Polish:** Hey guys! Sorry this is so late; lot of crap has been happening, life and all that. Just thought you might like to know my computers motherboard died, so I haven't been able to really do anything like write and crap, also my motivation has gone down a bit, I'm not abandoning this fic, it's just going to take me even longer than I had hoped to get work on it done.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Hello! Cloud Chibi! And a Headbutt!

After Gens impromptu entrance and leaving Sephiroth was left with a asleep Chocobo chibi and a Hyper Puppy Chibi and an unconscious Angeal…

"Sigh…Why does my life always end up like this?" he murmured as he picked up the Chocobo Chibi he examined him before bringing him to his nose for a quick scent.

A scent that he recognized as one of the SOLDIER cadets, the one that followed Zack around a lot;

'what was his name?' he thought, 'Cumulus? Nimbus? No wait I got it! It's Cloud! Yeah that's it' he thought as he walked over to the bag that Zack had fallen into and pulled him out;

He then went rooting around and found a shirt and shorts pair big enough for the now two year old chibi. Said chibi had his usual fluffy Chocobo hair do which had turned into fluffy down feathered crest, small Chocobo fluff for a tail and two small golden wings at his shoulder blades, his nails like Zacks were black and sharp.

"Well, that's something that you don't see every day." Seph, said after he finished dressing the now Choco-chibi, after cutting holes for his tail and wings.

He walked back over to Angeal and stomped on his stomach to get him to wake up again,

**Leon: Violent ain't he?**

**Me: Yup! ^^**

Angeal flew up coughing and swearing as he tried to regain some air, his left arm around his now sore stomach and his right hand to his mouth as he hacked into it. With a groan he stood up and collapsed on the couch still clutching his stomach.

"You are an evil bastard, yknow that!" Angeal spat rubbing his stomach before casting a minor heal on himself.

"I aim to please, now that you're awake can you please tell me just what the slag, we're going to do about the fact that we know have **TWO** anthropromorphs in the house?" Sephiroth stated sitting down while holding Cloud!Chibi as he slept and Zack!Puppy crawled up the side of the couch to snuggle with Angeal.

"Well, I guess the thing we should try to figure out is how old, this one (gestures to Cloud) is and what happened" Angeal said rubbing Zacks ears making him practically purr in pleasure.

"Hmm…I say we wake up Genesis? I mean I think he would have some insight into what has happened" Sephiroth stated still holding the chibi Cloud, "Also, his name is Cloud he follows your apprentice around"

"You wake him up, I'll watch, so that's what he meant by he was being followed by a Chocobo…" Angeal trailed off as puppy Zack slipped off the couch and over to Sephiroth to look at Cloud,

"Chwocobo!" he said cutely pointing at Cloud and giggling, said chibi woke up and blinked at Zack, before wiggling out of Seph's hold.

Cloud chibi looked at Zack before turning his head to the side, Zack copied him cutely,

Cloudy looked up again before fluttering his wings and hunkering down making him look fluffed up and big before going "Kweh!" and head butting Zack, and hopping off the couch and taking off to Genesis, and Angeals room.

"Oh slag!" was Angeals only response as he helped a crying Zack Chibi up from the floor."

* * *

And that's it folks, sorry that it so small and that it's taken so long, in a bit of a slump but um well it's going to be like this for a while because, my computers motherboard died, but my hard-disk-drive is still ok, I just need an enclosure for it. Still trying to find a job, so I'm on my Dad's computer right now writing this;

So it's the end of Wave my beloved laptop of only four years! Darn it! I blame Toshiba for this! I mean my Dad's computer is like over seven years old for crying out loud! Argh! And I still can't find a job, in order to get a new one! Sobs! I miss my computer sooo much! So updates are going to have to wait until things get better, you might end up getting micro updates and if you have any suggestions to help out would be good.

As always please leave a review and if you could read my other stories and leave a review that too would be great.


	9. Shortest Chapter in this Fic so Far!

**Polish: Ok, so you guys are wondering where I've been for the past few months, well my muse left me for my Ex. **

**Leon: She means her Ex. Muse Sidney**

**Polish: Anyway, it left me for a while, and life happened I'm still out of work, and am STILL looking for a job, that aside for now, I thought you might like to know that I now have a computer again, now this its old, its an old HP windows XP so bear with me a bit. It'll do until I'm able to get a job and save for another. So for now here's the update!**

**Polish: Leon do the disclaimer!**

**Leon: Polish doesn't own anything except maybe the thoughts in her own head.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Shortest chapter in this fic so far!

Angel picked up the crying Zack and comforted him till he stopped, he then began to creep into his and Gens room. He found Genesis passed out on his bed the scene would have been cute if it wasn't for a rather temperamental Choco-chibi, perched on the headboard looking down at said sleeping Gen.

"Crap" Angeal said as he crept into the room, the Choco-chibi glanced at Angeal he set Zack down and started to creep closer to the bed in an attempt to grab said Chocobo chibi. Said chibi looked at Genesis before crouching and getting ready to jump.

"No, no" Angeal whispered as he tried to get closer to the bed. Angeal swore he saw that chibi smirk as he flexed his wings before jumping off the headboard, the same time Angeal screamed no!

Wark! The chibi warked as he jumped floated for a second then dropped right onto Genesis' lap.

"Wahh!" Genesis screamed jumping up holding the chibi, "Angeal what is Zack doing!"

"Um Gen, don't freak out, but that isn't Zack" Angeal said then if this isn't Zack then who is it" Gen asked through clenched teeth.

"Um, yknow I don't really know?" Angeal said, scratching the back of his head.

"Its Cloud" Zack stated helpfully from the floor, he hopped up on the bed and re-approached the Choco-chibi, said chibi was giggle warking, he stopped when he saw Zack looking at him, they stared at each other;

**Me: Aaand let the stare down begin!**

**Leon: Get back to writing!**

**Me: Fine, fine!**

Cloud chibi flexed his wings, Zack chibi tilted his head to the side, cloud chibi ruffled his crest, Zack flipped his ear.

By this time Sephiroth was at the door watching while Angeal and Genesis were working on not getting a kawaii overdose at the cuteness.

Angeal thought that maybe things would be ok, until Zack reared back and hit Cloud over the head causing the other chibi to start crying, cry warking, cry…warking…. Crwarking anyway, Angeal interrupted them.

"Enough" he said picking up the Cloud chibi in his arms, while handing Zack to Genesis.

"Ok, you two are going to make up with each other alright? No more hitting, " Angeal said sternly holding Cloud choco-chibi out to Zack chibi who was being held by Genesis both chibis looked at each other then simultaneously hit the other over the head.

Angeal Face palmed.

* * *

**Polish: Ok, folks sorry that this update is sooooo late and short, only three pages, but I'm working on it, takes time though…anyway, I hope to start work on another chapter later in the night, after reviewing the last few chapters and thinking about the plot again.**


	10. A day with Sephiroth

**Me: **Whelp, this could have gone better.

**Leon: **How did this even happen? I mean I thought this place had a slaggin security system or something?

**Oranges: **Nehhh! My ramen! –Reaching for ramen just inside the glass doors of the penthouse, while being held back by Sambamaster-

**Me: **We do have a security system apparently its offline for upgrades.

**Leon: **Slaggin great!

**Sambamaster: **How'd they even get in? I thought that there was a receptionist, traps & pitfalls in this place.

**Me: **There was it all comes down when we upgrade.

**-Crashes, bangs, and booms are heard in the background.-**

**Leon: **Where on the balcony of the penthouse several stories above the ground and the studio is being overrun.

**Me: **Anyway lets get on to the fic! Leon!

**Leon: **Alright! Polish doesn't own this stuff in the fic; she does own a look-book and is responsible for our current problem!

A-an-N: Err…yeah I got attacked by a very serious case of writers block, then I saw Rise of the guardians and became addicted to its fanfiction, so yeah also I got a job, and am now working, its not much but it's a job, anywayz, Leon is going to make me go to rehab for my fanfiction addiction if I didn't at least try to get something out, so I have notes and hopefully with them I'll be able to get out more than one chapter. I also wanted to apologize again for leaving without any a word of why I haven't updated again in sooo long. Hopefully people still read this thing…

**Me:** Ok, Leon get on with the Disclaimer!

**Leon:** Yeah, -still staring inside the penthouse- Polish doesn't own anything at all…now stop riding her about it! Gosh!

* * *

**Recap!**

"**Ok, you two are going to make up with each other alright? No more hitting, " Angeal said sternly holding Cloud choco-chibi out to Zack chibi who was being held by Genesis both chibis looked at each other then simultaneously hit the other over the head.**

**Angeal Face palmed.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:** A day with Sephiroth

"Alright that's enough! You two WILL behave yourselves or else!" Gen said in an authoritive voice causing the chibis to stop their squabbling and look up at Genesis who by this point was standing up with his arms crossed, a frown on his face and narrowed stern eyes.

"Sowwy, mummy" Zack said looking down sadly ears ad tail drooping,

"Sry, mmmy" Cloud lisped out fluffing out his feathers, and trying to make himself smaller than what he really was.

"That's better!" Gen said happily as he gathered both chibis in his arms to show them that everything was in fact ok.

"Now, Mummies going back to sleep for another couple of hours, then I have 2nds to terrorize. So you two will get along" Gen said with a stern look at the two chibis, "and you will behave for your father." He finished

'I wonder if he knows he just called himself mummy or not?' Sephiroth thought quietly as he thought of the paperwork waiting in his office.

"Seph! You are taking the kids, Angeal you are going shopping for supplies for Cloud, and anything else we might need; Kids! Behave for your uncle!" Genesis delegated, before climbing back into bed with a meaningful glare.

And it was so; Sephiroth took both of the chibis back to his office, and settled them down on a blanket with a few toys to amuse themselves while he started on his paperwork.

Angeal walked off with his keys, wallet and a slightly bruised shoulder from where Genesis had thrown a fireball at him for asking him where he parked the minivan; forgoing the thought that he had somehow acquired one while out shopping for Zack.

He got to the parking lot, and braved one of the worst traffic jams he had ever had the misfortune to be in, and was insanely glad he didn't have the chibis with him.

'Groan; this is just too much, why couldn't it have been something simple like the flu? I'd welcome the flu for Zack, but then again I guess he is rather cute as a chibi… a puppy chibi but still a chibi. A rather adorable chibi that talked with a slight lisp and was waaay to hyper at times.' Angeal thought as he made his way through traffic.

"Ugh! I'm in waaay over my head!" he groaned out slumping over the steering wheel as traffic continued to move slowly.

At the apartment Genesis rolled over still deep asleep;

Sephiroth would start to do a form, look over at the chibis who were talking lowly and playing with their toys, then go back to work.

'Seems I got the better deal.' He thought as he went back to work, only to have the new red-headed Turk walk in,

'great a Turk, now what was his name, tucker?, no it's the name of a place for gambling and a bad cop wanna be show (1), lets see, Vegas? No wino, rhino? No Reno! That's it Reno' Sephiroth thought as he stared at the sloppily dressed man before him.

"And to what do I owe you this pleasure of meeting you?" he purred out dangerously

Reno the now identified Turk, slouched slightly before giving him the report

"Yo! Seph, boss-man wanted you to scare up the recruit troops to show them some moral or something" he said lazily while looking over at the chibis.

"I didn't know Tseng was interested in SOLDIER affairs?" Sephiroth asked staring at the man now staring at the chibis in wonder.

"He ain't, but the Pres. is, so he gave the job to Tseng, but since Tseng is busy he thought you'd like it, said something about a potatoe chip incident or something equally embarrassing." He finished before mooching over to the chibis still trying to figure out where they came from and why they were here of all places.

Sephiroth groaned unhappily, and got out of his seat; glared at the Turk stared at the chibis and wondered what it was he could do with them, should he take them with him and scare the recruits with a sight of him being human? No wait bad idea the last thing he needed was someone finding out about them and or accusing him of stealing from Hojo…again! Hmm…

He turned and looked at the Turk again, he couldn't very well leave them alone, he needed to put them somewhere, plus the troops needed to be scared of him , if they where scared then they would listen to him and do what he says and not sass back…

He turned up his stare at the now slightly freaked out Turk, before smiling.

"You'll do." Sephiroth purred.

* * *

**Me: **Wow, I think the audience just fan-gasomed… I mean come on! Sephiroth purring!

**Leon: **Getch back ta work! This is late by like several months! Don't make me revoke your lookbook privilages! –grabs ereader-

**Me: **You fiend! –reaches for beloved ereader-

(1.) Is Talking about the show Reno 911; yeah its that bad, but at the same time you'll laugh your butt off! ^~D

**UPDATE!**

**Me: **Holy 5H17! I had this chapter done! Why didn't anyone tell me!


	11. Just a Rather Quiet Day?

**Me:** Hey guys! I'm back! And my studio still stands! –has to clean up most of the rubble that the riot about my lack of fics caused. Just a few things to go over before the fic starts:

A/N: Ok, so I have no real excuse, so please excuse the rant above, some people just don't get it… -sigh- anyway I've been working and just being lazy, plus I saw Captain America 2 and Agents of Shield, so yeah, I've been addicted to that fanfiction, then Sherlock season 3, and well I have no viable excuse, then my tablet died! T_T –sob, sob, sob- it's horrible!

Oranges: There, there –pats back-

Oh yeah and to the anonymous idiot that wrote the rants about my OCs and lack of curse words yeah... no this ain't a fic for you. This is a fic for people who want to read this if you can't log in a review so that I can actually rant back at you while you write your ilk? Then you're a coward, I'm not talking about the anonymous reviewers who actually write something worth reading.

I'm talking about the idiot who dared to swear at me about what I write. Not only that but I know I have trouble with grammar, I freely say that ask my teachers from school! (I already got rid of them so don't go looking for them they're not worth losing brain cells.) For another I don't have to swear if I don't want to. If you had bothered to look it up then you would have known that the words, frag, slag, and glitch are from Transformers fanfiction and cannon. And don't mess with my working partners they're my OC's and they're my babies, so leave them alone, plus, there's the fact that other authors use them too so go complain on them.

There we go so now that that is out of the way ON WITH THE FIC!

Leon do the disclaimer!

Leon: Polish doesn't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**: Just a rather quiet day?

After Sephiroth dumped, I mean left the chibi's with Reno he made his way down to the cadet/troopers at times like this he **STILL** wandered how the **HELL** these people could get past SOLDIER prep in order to become recruits.

He sighed but kept at it, while thinking that Reno had better be looking after those chibis or Tseng would have to be getting a new Turk.

-Back at Sephiroths' (Sephiroth!) Office!-

"Aww! You're so cute! and you look like a chocobo!" Reno squee'd yes squee'd, leave it alone, as he held Cloud and rubbed his downy feathered hair, Cloud chibi did NOT look happy! Zack tried to edge away from the clearly insane man, but wasn't fast enough as he was grabbed by Reno next.

"And you look like a puppy! ^^" Reno said losing himself in the cuteness that is chibis!

**Me: Aww! PH34R the CUT3N3SS! **

**Leon: Really Honey? Really!**

**Me: But they're chibis! –Holds a chibi Zack and Cloud-**

As Reno was cuddling the adorable chibis, they were conversing on just how to get away from the crazy guy hugging them.

"We need to get way from this man!" Cloud says in chibi,

"Yeah, but how?" Zack gasps back as he was being hugged rather tightly then he looks at Cloud and they both agree,

They wink and when Reno goes to snuggle is head in Clouds downy feathered head again; he warks loudly while Zack kicks him, Reno drops them and off they go!

They ran out of the office and down several corridors before Reno managed to get over the fact that he had just been attacked by Chibis and that said chibis had in fact just escaped the office and where now lost somewhere in the Shinra building!

"Oh, F…I am soo going to die!" he cursed as he paled and then ran off to try and find them before Sephiroth (Sephiroth!) found out that he had lost them.

-Back with Angeal-

"Finafrigginly!" He screamed out as he finally got out of the traffic jam from the pit, and all but ran into Wal-Mart.

He made it in after dodging a rather realistic replay of Star Wars the Clone w]Wars vs. The Marvel Universe; he grabbed a cart before he could get caught up in the droid/Iron Man bitch fit about how ones armor was better than the other…EPIC!

He slipped down an aisle of what looked like stuffed toys, some looked like stuffed versions of himself and several other Shinra employees, he was tempted to grab a Genesis; but resisted and continued on.

**Me: How'd he do that? –lying on my bed (I got a new on!)-**

**Sambamaster: No idea, how's your new meds doing? Still feeling that Fanfiction addiction pull? –Holding notes from last time-**

**Me: Yeah, but it's not as bad… I think maybe I'm kicking the habit! ^^**

**Leon (bursts in): Don't let her fool you Sambamaster! She's lying I have proof! –Waves arms around- **

**Me: No you don't! Liar! –Stands up foaming at the mouth-**

**Leon: I have proof! –Lifts bed sheet to show a my tablet and the HUGE pile of fanfiction underneath my favorite stories tab on this site-**

**Sambamaster: Polish…**

**Me: Lies! It's not what you see! I was holding them for a friend! –Looks around shiftily while trying to hide, tablet-**

**Sambamaster (sighs): Well I can see that we will just have to continue our sessions. –Makes more notes- **

**Me: Err…not sure where that came from… he he… back to the fic!**

As Angeal continued down the aisle, he began to notice that the eyes of the stuffed chibi toys seemed to be following him as he went on, he began to push his cart even faster but the aisle seemed to be continuous, he was beginning to get a little freaked out when…

Boomph! Something fell on his head!

He turned around to see a tiny chibi Kougagi (SP?) plushie on the floor, he picked it up and put it back on the shelf and continued on.

Boomph! Again he turned around to see an Axel plushie,

"Wow, they even got Reno's younger brother in a plushie form." Angeal said as he put it back on the shelf, and made to move on when he heard the Boomph! Sound again, he turned to see a Vexen plushie on the floor he was about to put it back when he felt a shadow come over him, and a shiver went down his spine; he looked up in time to see all the plushies turn towards him and jump off the shelves screaming in demonically happy voices

**MWE WUV YOU!**

Angeal screamed as he was suddenly buried under the soft cushiony adorable cuteness that is an attack of chibis!

**Leon: You were laughing when you wrote this weren't you?**

**Me: Yup! It amused me soo much!**

Angeal struggled valiantly to get out from the cuteness that seemed content to weigh him down and giggle with glee at their trapped prey, as they hugged and snuggled and tried to give cookies to the now trapped SOLDIER.

Angeal reached out and grabbed his phone to send off an emergency text of: **HELP! TRAPPED BY CHIBIS! SEND BACK UP!**

He sent out the text, in hopes of help, he would never know that his texts would never be answered, as Gen's phone was on silent, and Sephiroth had forgotten his in his office.

Angeal tries to get out the pile again only to find out that there were animals in the pile as well so know he's really stuck as a chibi Fenrir that looks like a puppy bears his fangs and cuddles up close to him, and a chibi Cait Sith and Moogle sit on his back, keeping him from moving and slowly crushing him.

While Angeal tries to get out of the pile one last time while wheezing his "LAST BREATH" says "Genesis..." before flopping under the weight of chibis and soft animals.

Back at the apartment Genesis rolls over and continues to sleep.

The chibis by this time have gone all over the building they've hit every single floor! Even seeing Barrett and Tifa in the stairwell;

"We're Lost!" Zack Puppy said, as he plopped down on the floor of yet another random hallway,

"Kwee…you're right!" Cloudy said as he fluffed his feathers and sat down,

"How hard is it to find one person? I mean we've been everywhere!" Zack said his puppy ears flopping down, unhappily.

"It was your idea to go this way!" Cloudy grumbled as he smoothed feathers.

"Well you're the one who wanted to find Sephy and not Mama!" Zack growled back his puppy ears and tail standing straight up.

"Hmp! Any ideas how to find him?" Cloudy asked as he calmed down in defeat.

"Not really" Zack said as he settled down, to try and think of a way out of this mess.

"Hey! I know! Use your nose to find him!" Cloudy said standing up and fluttering his wings in an attempt to fly again.

-Just so you know when the chibis talk to each other, its in chibi, so it's perfectly pronounced.-

As Zack chibi was about to do just that a random guy in a mask walked up and nabbed both of them!

"Aww! Aren't you two just cute!" the stranger said as he hugged both chibis, "My names Kunsel! And I'm Zacks best buddy! I'm sure he'd love to meet you both! Being so cute and all" he continued as he walked down the hallway at super speeds heading to parts unknown.

"WHO IS THIS GUY ZACK!" Cloudy all but warked out,

"HOW THE HECK SHOULD I KNOW!" Zack barked out, wide eyed,

"HE SAID HE WAS YOUR BEST BUDDY!" Cloudy Kwee'd out with his hands over is eyes.

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHO THIS IS! LET ALONE HAVE HIM AS A BEST BUDDY!" Zack barked back, feeling his eyes tear up; he looked over at Cloudy who's eyes misted as well,

'Darn it!' Zack thought, they just wanted to get back to their mama, papa, and Sephy, eat and be cuddled, so in a fashion of most children when they were fed up and upset they both turned on the water works and screamed out in perfect sync.

"**MWE WAN OUR MAMA!"** loudly, very loudly! Actually I don't think many people couldn't have heard them.

Back at the apartment Genesis awakens from his sleep looks around sleepily and says "My chibi senses are tingling, but Seph has them so they must be okay." Before falling back asleep;

Back at the Wal-Mart! Angeal hearing the cry remembers something that he had forgotten in his cuteness affected mind; that he is in fact a SOLDIER and as a SOLDIER more specifically a member of the three horsemen of the apocalypse, and as such this was something he could lick, and without further ado; gathered his power and:

"RAR! I R TEH SOLDIER" roars and leaps out of the pile and runs for it grabs the stuff he needs and gets away believing himself safe only to end up in the traffic jam from the pit… AGAIN!

**Leon: You just love to torture that man don't you?**

**Me: It's what he gets for making me kill him in Crisis Core!**

The chibis are yet again running down several hallways after getting away from Kunsel, only now to be chased by Reno, Kunsel, several Turks and now SOLDIERS, the later getting roped into this chase because Kunsel is that Creepy guy at work (said in a high pitched voice) that no one want to have to deal with, lest he go crazy and pull a postal on them.

**Leon: Wow…you really are pulling in the references today aren't you?**

**Me: Eh… it could be worse**

The Chibis keep running as fast as their tiny legs can go, when Zack catches a scent,

"Cloudy!" he puffs as he runs,

"What?" Cloudy puffs back a dust trail behind them as they run with a hallway full of crazy people behind them,

"I Found Sephs Scent!" Zack exclaims as he grabs Cloudys hand and they make down another hallway and into another room,

"Finally!" Cloudy says doing his best to keep up with Zack,

They enter the room, which is a gym and make for Sephiroth (Sephiroth!) calling Sephy! as loud as they can and jump for him as the crew behind them barrel through the doors screaming:

"Chibis get yo's butts back here before Seph finds out I lost you!" Reno

"Wait! I'm Zacks best buddy! I'm sure he'd love to meet you!" Kunsel

"We don't want to be left with the creepy guy here!" SOLDIERS

Sephiroth raised an elegant eyebrow at the people as they burst in on his tortu...err I mean training session yeah that's what I meant.

**LEON: smooth lady, real smooth**

**ME.: Shut it!**

Sephiroth grabbed the chibis twirled around and drop kicked Reno, elbowed Kunsel and out right Masamune whipped the rest of the SOLDIERS and assorted Shinra personnel that had been roped into the chase.

**Me: -listening to another one bites the dust by Queen- And another one gone and another one gone another one bites the dust, as Sephiroth beats the crap out of the SOLDIERS. –Cackles—**

**Leon: -Shakes head-**

At the end there is a pile of SOLDIERS and Shinra personal, Seph, just stares at the pile shakes his head and then looks down at the chibis clinging to him like tiny adorable leeches.

"So how are my little terrors?" he asks in his usual deep baritone voice,

The cadets stared wide eyed at the carnage, before looking at Seph and upon hearing his question got even more wide eyed.

"Mwe miss'd you! an mama, an papa!" both chibis sobbed in sync,

"Aww! There, there, its okay, I'm here now" Sephiroth (Sephiroth) answered, hugging them closely.

The cadets started to shake, even a few with bladder leakage, Sephiroth then proceeded to cuddle the little ones, causing more than a few faint, and panic attacks when he smiled, as the chibis told him about their day.

Sephiroth looked at the recruits as if to say, "You're still here, why?"

"Dismissed!" he barked and the cadets couldn't leave quick enough!

"And here I thought you guys would ruin my image." Seph said as he doing that head flick thing, walks no struts out of they gym over assorted personnel and down the hallway, with half asleep chibis in his arms.

He gets to Genesis' and Angeal's apartment and sees that he's STILL asleep and just while shaking his head dumps the chibis on him while he's still sleeping! The chibis look at their mother figure and just decide to fall asleep on him. Curled up like tiny adorable things that need to be squished until they can't be squished anymore because of the cuteness.

Sephiroth found a sappy smile creeping on his face, and a small part of him went gooey, before he remembered that he was in fact Sephiroth (Sephiroth!) and didn't do gooey, and left the room… before deciding that it was too much effort to walk across the hall to his own apartment decides to just pass out on the couch, its been one of those days.

Thus the ending of the day; so while Sephiroth stays passed out on the couch, Genesis and the chibis sleep, and Angeal is still stuck in traffic!

* * *

Me: Hey guys! Sorry its been so long… a year! Crap! I have GOT to stop doing that! –whacks self in the head- anyway, I kind of had a mini major wont lie writers block so hopefully this will be proof that its over, I mean come one this beast is 10 pagers long! Anyway, I created a story board which really helped, surprising I know right? Anywayz, I'm hoping that if I repeat the process I'll be able to get chapters out quicker. Once again, sorry for taking so long, its just soo much has happened, death, funerals, way to many and not enough weddings… births, job, work, etc. anyway I hope you guys got my Dane Cook reference! –Shakes fist- and yes it was that funny. So review or else!

Polish Out!


End file.
